Please don't change
by Princess Chula-chan
Summary: Trunks always hoped that him and Goten would never change,new saiyans come to eath and feelings start to change when Goten seems more then just freinds with a new boy they meet. First fic being rewritten please read and tell me what you think. Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Princess Chula-chan, this is the first story I have posted so I'm really sorry if it sucks but I really hope you'll like it.

I don't own any of the DBZ characters or Katora who belongs to my friend so thank you for letting me use him. Goten-chan (Sighs) it messed up I don't own him.

Please don't change

Intro

Half a year after Majin Buu was defeated a space ship lost control and had crashed on to Earth. When Goku went to see if the aliens were alright he was shocked to see they had Saiyan tails. That day they had found out that 30 of their race was still alive. All of them had been separated from the explosion that Freeza made when he destroyed their planet.

A couple of weeks after they found the new saiyans, one of the main leaders had an idea to make a training school for the younger saiyans. Everyone liked the idea so when Goku and Vegeta told Goten and Trunks about how they should enter. The two young boys were really excited bout the new school opening. They really hoped it would change them to become stronger but they didn't know it would change a lot in their lives. Even the way they feel about each other.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Meeting new people

Trunks Brief was eating breakfast at the dinner table when his mother asked if he was ready to go.

I just finished eating so I'll go now, bye okasan, said Trunks as he got up from the table.

Aren't you going to wait for Goten-chan? Bulma asked.

No, I'm going to meet him and his otosan at the school replied Trunks.

Alright sweetie have a good day, said Bulma giving Trunks a kiss on his forehead.

Trunks flew off to meet Goten and Goku at the Tekazu an all boy's school where the young saiyan men go to train. When Trunks got near the building he saw his best friend, Son Goten standing in front of it.

Hey Goten yelled out trunks wanting to get the younger boys attention.

Ohayo! Trunks-kun, Goten yelled back happily smiling.

Trunks landed in front of Goten, hey where's you otosan? Asked Trunks.

He's inside talking to one of the senseis, replied Goten.

This is going to be great we finally have other kids to play and spare with that won't get hurt said Trunks.

Yeah I hope we can make a lot of new friends said Goten.

(Trunks's POV) He wanted to make new friends too, but he hoped that he and Goten would always be best friends. Actually Trunks felt more like they were brothers; since they've known each other since Goten was a week old. (End of POV)

They both saw Goku come out of the large building with a man looked about the same age as Gohan. The man had long blue hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a white shirt that was torn in half but was tied together with a black belt around his waist with normal pants.

Goten, Trunks this is Katora, he is one of the instructors that help you with your training said Goku.

It's nice to meet you both said Katora in kind of bored sounding voice.

Konnichiwa, replied the two young boys at the same time.

Goku-san says that the both of you are 8 and 9 years old so the both of you will be put in the age 8-12 group. I'll show you where the both you will be training said Katora.

Goku along with Goten and Trunks fallowed Katora into the building. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. It had a long hall way with a bunch of doors on each side that had numbers on them.

Katora lead them to one of the doors that had the numbers 8-12 on it. When Katora opened the door they saw a bunch of boys sparring or doing push ups.

They will all be your sparring partners said Katora.

So how old are most of them in different groups? Goku asked.

We have kids from 4 years old to 20 year olds. Everyone in this room is 8 to 12, I'll introduce you to some of the boys said Katora.

He went up to a tall handsome boy with dark orange hair and dark eyes, who looked about 10 years old. This is Li Hashiba if you need help with anything just ask him, he's like the big brother of this group, even the older boys look up to him said Katora. Li proudly smiled at the complement from his sensei witch is rarely received especially from Katora.

Katora let Li continue his training while he went up to two other boys that looked the same age as Goten and Trunks. He pointed to the boy on his right that had black spiky hair and black eyes, this is Ran said Katora. Then he pointed to the boy standing next to Ran and this one Aki. Aki had Short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Hi it's nice to meet ya said Ran smiling with Aki smiling shyly behind him.

This is Trunks and Goten I want you to look out for them said Katora. We will replied Ran.

Then Katora started to look around for something, he then stopped looking when he looked at two boys sparring. He then yelled out Taka! Loudly. Both boys stopped but only one of them that was about Goten's age went up to Katora. Katora put his arm around him and said this pretty boy here is Taka.

He was indeed pretty he almost looked like a girl witch didn't make him look very strong. Most of his hair was hidden by a dark blue beanie hat but around his face were long bangs that were black. He also had the most beautiful purple eyes that both boys had ever seen. He was wearing a dark blue sweater with shorts that went a little past his knees.

Yeah, I know he doesn't look like much but he's one of the strongest in the school, even stronger then some of the older guys. I'm actually his personal trainer since he surpassed most of the students said Katora proudly.

Taka and Goten looked at each other, then Taka gave a friendly smile while Goten did the same. Trunks noticed the both of them starring at each other and wondered if they met somewhere before.

I think this sounds like a really good school, what do you two think? Goku asked

Yeah replied both boys excitedly.

All of the trainers are the best, everyone thinks of the boys as part of a big family so don't worry said Katora.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I know it was a long chapter and might have been boring but I promise the story gets interesting so bear with me. Anyways thank you soooooooooo much for reading it and pretty please review I really want to know how I did.

Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again, well here's chapter2. I hope you like.**

**Me no own DBZ so U no sue.**

**Training school sucks**

Like family that's a load of crap! Trunks though to himself. It's already been one week since we started going to this shity school and all we do is get yelled at and over worked. I actually miss training with my dad at least with him I only get punched once, instead of a thousand times by a psycho instructor by the name of Katora. The only ones that are family to that jerk are Taka and Li because they can train under 380 normal times gravity.

**TRUNKS, GOTEN!** Do 4,000 laps under 340 gravity, I can't believe the both of you only trained at 300, that's so pathetic for the sons of two strongest men in the universe, yelled Katora.

**SHUT UP YOU JERK!** You don't have to yell at us and besides you shouldn't talk your only at 600 and our dads are past 900 Trunks yelled back.

Katora grabbed Trunks by the collar of is shirt and hit him in the back of his head, making Trunks fall to the ground with his hands rubbing the back of his head.

That hurt asshole! Trunks yelled. Then next time don't talk back dumbass, now get to work before I decide to kick you ass Katora yelled back.

**A little later that day**

Is your head still hurting Trunks-kun, Goten asked in concern.

Yeah it stopped hurting a few minutes ago, but still a psycho like him shouldn't be around kids, said Trunks.

Well at least your feeling better so that's good said Goten with a cute smile. He would always give Trunks that smile when they were together. It was Trunks own personal smile from Goten that made him good about things even when he was in shity mood.

After a while Trunks then noticed Taka walking towards them. Hey are you Trunks? Taka asked.

Yeah replied, Trunks.

Taka was now standing in front of them. Katora-sensei told me to tell you to do 9,000 push ups under 390 times gravity said Taka.

What the hell me and Goten just finished the stupid laps, now he wants us to do push ups? Asked Trunks.

Well I don't know about your friend but sensei just told me that you were being punished for talking back, so I don't know if he has to do them too, said Taka staring in Goten's direction.

See I told you to stop talking back to grown ups and now we got to do push ups, said Goten with an annoyed sigh.

What are you talking about stupid you heard him I'm the one being punished so you don't have to do it, said Trunks

I know but you're my friend and I want to stick with you, plus I still don't really know anyone I can spar with, said Goten putting his arms behind his head and grining.

Whatever your just being a baby who doesn't want to be alone, joked Trunks. While Goten just pouted cutely.

If you want I can be your partner, said Taka giving Goten a really cute smile.

Goten smiled back shyly with a light hint of pink on both of his cheeks. Yeah, thanks. Is it alright with you, Trunks-kun? Goten asked.

Trunks had noticed Goten's blush, Yeah go ahead I'll be alright Trunks said nervously.

O.K. good luck Trunks-kun said Goten waving as he and Taka flew off.

I wonder if I should have let Goten go with that guy, he might be sick cause why would he blush at another boy? Trunks thought.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I promise to make the next one longer and better. Please review I really want to know if I'm doing an at least an O.K. job.**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DBZ only the characters I made up.**

**Field Trip**

Katora along with another sensei (Takuya) were giving a speech about a new building called STC (Saiyan Training Center) that was couple of countries away. The building had the best training equipment for saiyan training. They had asked if they could use it for a couple of days.

Ask your parents if any of you can stay there for 5 days, Takuya said.

On this trip we will have another school join us, they are the girls from another training school so make sure you all behave, Katora said with a really scary face making everyone in the room shutter.

We will be going next week so let us know if you're going by Friday. Now get back to training, said Takuya walking his group back to their room.

Hey Trunks-kun, Goten-kun, called out Ran walking to them with Aki right behind him.

Ohayo, said Aki shyly. Ohayo replied both Goten and Trunks.

Are you going to go to the STC Building, asked Ran.

I'll go if you'll go, Trunks-kun, said Goten.

Yeah I'll go, Trunks replied.

Are you and Aki going to go too? Goten asked.

Yeah, Ran answered.

That's great, I'm going to go see if Taka is going too. I really hope he is, said Goten as he ran off happily to find Taka.

Trunks sighed deeply in annoyance.

Is something wrong, Trunks-kun? Aki asked in a low voice.

No everything is alright Trunks said with annoyance still in his voice.

We better start training before the slave drivers see us doing nothing said Ran.

You two go ahead I'll do sit ups while I'll wait for Goten said Trunks.

Alright bye said Ran, see ya later Trunks said the two boys flying off.

About 3 weeks have past since they started going to this school and they became really good friends with Aki, Ran and a few other boys. But Goten was the only one who made friends with Taka.

Ever since Goten spared with Taka they would always talk and hang out together when ever they got a chance. Goten would spend most of the day with Trunks but would sometimes ditch him to go hang out with Taka. Trunks hated it. He tried to get to know Taka but he could never get a word in, cause once Taka and Goten started talking they never shut up.

The thing that made Trunks the most mad was when they would ditch him and he wouldn't see Goten for the rest of the day until they had to go home. And when he would try to ask Goten what him and Taka did or talked about, Goten would just say, we did nothing or we didn't really talk about anything.

Yeah right Trunks thought. He hated it when they talked together, the looks they give each other, the way they moved and touched each other when they talked. He just** HATED IT. **

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Day of Field Trip**

Do you have everything, Chichi asked.

Hai Okasan, said Goten holding up a bag.

The both of you be careful said Bulma.

Vegita came into the room smirking, When Trunks is finished with his training he will be stronger than all of those weak children. No affiance Kakkorat, Vegita said turning to face Goku.

Oh hush, scold Bulma with a glare.

Trunks and Goten didn't pay any attention to what Vegita had said.

We're going to go now, said Trunks.

Have a good time, sweetie said Bulma.

Bye Goten-chan, mommy loves you, Chichi called out.

Bye Okasan, Otosan. I love you both, Goten called back.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Trunks and Goten saw Katora flying along with a female saiyan, he told them to fly in back with the other kids. So they flew over to Aki and Ran.

Hi said Aki, Goten and Trunks said hi back.

This sucks we get to go somewhere fun and Katora has to chaperone us so now we can't relax, complained Ran.

Who's the pretty lady flying next to Katora-sensei? Goten asked.

Her name is Mika-sensei, she trains the girls at the other school, replied Ran. Just then Trunks noticed a bunch of girls flying around them.

Hey Ak-Chan do you know where Taka is? Asked Goten.

He is flying next to that cute girl in the light blue tank top, said Aki pointing to his right.

I'll be back later, Gotten called out heading into the direction Taka was in.

I'll be right back, said Trunks following after Goten.

Ohayo, Taka, greeted Goten happily. Hey, Taka replied back just as happy. Hey said Trunks flying next to Goten.

Um hi uhhhh Brunks right? Asked Taka.

It's Trunks he said defensively.

Uh whatever, this is my best friend Diana, said Taka pointing to the girl next to him.

Diana was a really cute girl with black hair up to her shoulders heled by the side with a beret and black eyes. It's nice to meet you, Dianna said with a warm smile.

That's weird his best friends a girl, Trunks thought to himself.

They talked and flew for 5 minutes when they heard a voice that sounded like a teenage girl. Taka give me a cigarette while Katora isn't looking said the voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a beautiful 12 year old girl with long brown hair and dark eyes. Hurry up, I've been dyeing for one all day, she yelled.

Taka gave a sigh then took out a box of cigarettes from his pocket and handed her one.

She grabbed it from him angrily rolling her eyes in annoyance. She then flew away with some other girls about her age.

Taka you smoke asked Goten surprised.

No I don't I just hold them for her cause the senseis caught her smoking a lot in class so they check her purse and pockets now, so I hide them since they never check me said Taka.

I don't like her she's always so rude to you and she makes fun of you said Dianna.

Who is she? Goten asked.

Her names Jusel and she's my aunt, replied Taka with another sigh.

What!? If she's your aunt she shouldn't be making you do bad things! Right Trunks-kun said Goten.

Huh? What did you say Goten, asked Trunks.

Are you O.K. Goten asked.

Yeah I was just thinking of something answered Trunks.

Alright said Goten as they started to fly again.

Trunks had forgotten about Taka and Goten and how close they were flying together Cause all he could think about was how pretty Jusel was.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I still havn't come up with other names yet.

Saiyans love to train and sometimes relax.

Most of the characters are going to have nicknames.

Nothings wrong with a boy having a girl for a best friend.

Thanks for reading and please review and tell me if I should continue the story.

Bye Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I am back with a new chapter. I am so sorry for taking so long with it, I've been busy with school and have been very lazy, but now I'm out of school and in a typing mood so hope you like. **

**Oh, and also want to give a special shout out to Jay Navi and Chariot-of –Fire. Thank you both soooooo much for telling me how I am doing and for the great advice. It really appreciate it and it means a lot to me so thank you. **

**And I don't own a thing**

**Field Trip part 2**

When they all got to the STC building it was almost 11 at night. So everyone was tired and also a little shocked to see how enormous the building was.

"Wow it's bigger than your house Trunks-kun" Goten said in amazement.

Trunks just nodded, he always thought his house was the biggest in the world but now he saw that he was wrong.

Katora stood in front of everyone to give instructions.

There is 52 floors in the building the boys will fallow me to the second floor that has one huge room so you get to pick witch place you want to sleep. And the girls will go with Mika-sensei to the fourth floor that has another room same as the boys room.

With that said the boys fallowed Katora to the elevator. When they got there just like Katora had said it was just one big plain room. All the boys began to put their sleeping bags down.

Trunks saw Goten walking to Taka who was putting his bag in one of the corners of the room. Trunks walked quickly past Goten and put his sleeping bag next to Taka. Goten and Taka both looked at Trunks a little confused but just shrugged it off as Goten put his bag next to Trunks. Trunks really did not want to sit next to Taka but he really didn't want him sleeping next to Goten.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**The next day**

Everyone got up at 8 a.m. to eat breakfast but in a room full of over 50 saiyans eating together it wasn't pretty.

After they ate everyone got to choose what floor they wanted to train in. Each room had a different type of exercise that would help them with training and about 20 of the rooms were empty so they could spare if they wanted to.

Trunks was looking for Goten to see if he wanted to spare but then he saw him with Taka going to the elevator.

"Hey Goten, where are you going"? Trunks asked

"I'm going to spare with Taka"

"Can I come too"?

"Um I guess if you want to" Goten said looking a little suspicious.

Trunks also noticed that Taka was standing a little too close to Goten so he went up to Taka and asked "Can I have a cigarette"?

"You don't smoke stupid"! exclaimed Goten.

Trunks was surprised at Goten's outburst and that he called him stupid, Goten never called him that before.

"I do too you just never saw me do it".

Since when?

"Uh since um since a long time ago okay"!

"I bet it's since you found out Juzel does it".

"Why would I care if she does"? Trunks asked getting angry.

Goten and Trunks looked like they were about to fight when Taka got in the middle of them facing Trunks.

"You don't have to act all cool it's just us, but if you really want one here" said Taka handing Trunks a cigarette. As Trunks reached for it he glared at Taka who surprisingly was glaring back. Then out of no where Diana suddenly appeared.

Mei-chan do you want to spare together? She asked cheerfully.

Trunks and Goten looked around confused. "Who's Mei"? Goten asked.

Diana quickly put her hands over her mouth as if she had said something wrong. "Um Mei is my middle name". Taka said for some reason very nervously.

"Really, how come you call him by his middle name"? asked Goten.

"Um I just thought it sounded really cute is all" Diana said also a little nervous.

"Yeah and I like to call her D-chan" Taka said.

"D-chan and Mei-chan throe's are both really Kawaii" said Goten. "Taka can I call you Tak-chan"? Goten asked with a little hint of pink on each cheek. Trunks of course noticed this right away.

"Sure as long as I get to call you Go-chan"

"Yeah" said Goten happily as him and Taka just smiled at each other for a couple of seconds longer than needed.

"We better start training before the senseis find us" said Diana breaking Goten's and Taka's trance.

"Yeah we better, um for today me and Diana will train together so you and Trunks can work things out" said Taka.

Alright, bye Tak-chan, Goten said blushing.

"Later, Go-chan".

Taka and Diana left on the elevator together while Trunks and Goten waited for it to come back down.

"How come we don't have nick names"? asked Trunks feeling jealous.

"I call you Trunks-kun".

"So does my mom, it's hardly even a nick name"! Trunks said getting annoyed.

The two of them just stood there quietly before they heard the ding sound signaling them the elevator was back. They both walked in side still not saying anything.

"Hey Trunks-kun, were you really trying to smoke because of Juzel"? Goten asked with concern.

"No why would I care what she thinks" Trunks said blushing.

"Cause I thought you liked her, I know your trying to hide it but I can tell cause your blushing right" Goten said as he giggled.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_(Trunk POV)_

_Dammit he's right but then again he knows me better than anyone else, he even knows me better than my own mom, maybe even myself._

_(End of POV)_

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Okay, I kind of think she's pretty" Trunks finally admitted.

"I knew it" Goten grinned. "She is really pretty but I heard that she also really mean, she picks on Taka all the time, and she smokes and drinks beer. I also heard she has a lot of boyfriends who are a lot older than she is, so I don't think you should go out with her".

"Don't worry just cause I said she's pretty doesn't mean I'm going to marry her alright".

"Alright, do you want to spare"?

"Sure" said Trunks as they walked into the sparing room.

Trunks was happy to have Goten all to himself again though he did lie to him about Juzel. Goten had said he heard all that bad stuff about her so it was just basically just rumors plus Goten believes everything he's told, but either way Trunks didn't care if the rumors were true or not. Besides she couldn't be that bad cause deep down Trunks knew she was a good person.

**He just didn't know how deep.**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**End of 4****th**** chapter sorry if it was a little confusing and al ittle short but I still hoped you like. I will try to put the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day so please review. Reviews make me very happy and encourage me to write more. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Bye Bye **


End file.
